Un gentil moine
by GothxLuciole
Summary: Sanzo psycopathe, qui se fait un petit plaisir pour son anniversaire. Ahlala...douce vengeance.


__

_**Un gentil moine**_

**Genre: portnawak, OOC, un tout petit peu POV, yaoi (lemon), pas sadique ni pervers du tout! XD**

**Couples: SanzoXGojyo, SanzoXHakkai (si on peut appeler ça des couples! Mdr)**

**Blabla explicatif: J'ai eu pour but, d'habitude irrationnelement impossible pour moi, de la terminer pour l'anniversaire de notre Bonze national (et j'y suis parvenu! clap clap merci, merci..). Je termine donc mon intro par un conseil: si vous etes contre les tortures&co...c'est pas trop trop fait pour vous...mais rien ne vous empeche de la lire quand meme! (à vos risques et périls...)**

* * *

Gojyo entra dans la chambre. 

-Alors? Tu as mes clopes kappa? Lui demanda Sanzo, trônant sur le lit.

-Oui..

Gojyo s'assit à coté de Sanzo, lui sortit une cigarette qu'il plaça à ses lèvres et finit par lui allumer. Sanzo marmonna un 'parfait' et s'empara du paquet que Gojyo tenait toujours inconsciemment contre lui.

-Sanzo…..Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

En effet, Goku était là aussi et rendait compte qu'un truc clochait avec le comportement du moine. Il tourna la tete vers Hakkai avec l'espoir de comprendre (ndla: va-t-il y avoir un miracle?..) mais celui-ci baissa tristement la tete après avoir intensément regarder Gojyo. Le singe se résigna (..ben nan!).

Le repas du soir venant de s'achever, Goku abandonna l'idée de jérémiades inutiles concernant son puit ventral et décida donc d'aller directement questionner Sanzo…de plus près (quel courage!). Il s'avança pour se retrouver debout à coté de lui.

-Je reprends: qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Sanzo ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder et l'attrapa violemment par le col de sorte à ce que le saru se tienne à 2cm de son visage. La furie des pupilles améthystes écrasent la faible volonté des ors.

-Adresse-moi encore une fois la parole: je te tues.

Le ton était incroyablement calme, la réplique….représentait une menace à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Chose étonnante de la part de Son Goku: il pleura. Il prit dans ses mains celles de Sanzo qui le tenait toujours fermement et ses larmes roulèrent sur les bras du bonze.

Celui-ci se rendant compte que quelque chose le mouillait envoya le saru à terre la tete la première.

-Hakkai! Emmène-le chialer sa peine ailleurs que sur moi!

Le concerné s'exécuta rapidement et releva Goku en l'entraînant dehors. Sanzo et Gojyo se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

_Gojyo: "Non! Non! Hakkai reste!..et en plus il commence à faire nuit….il a TOUT prévu!"_

°°°

Il regarda Sanzo et malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait il soutint son regard glacial, regard qui se transforma au fur et à mesure que Sanzo se déshabillait. Ses gestes étaient voluptueux, efficaces, requiem de l'habitude. Le regard du blond finit par être moqueur et provoquant mais suscitait la crainte.

A présent nu, Sanzo vint embrasser Gojyo qui était à genoux devant la vitre (ndla: priant pour lui p'être?). Il lui enleva rapidement sa veste et son débardeur et lui tira les cheveux pour qu'il se redresse. Comme Gojyo est plus grand physiquement, Sanzo le plaqua sans douceur contre la vitre glacée et tira brutalement ses cheveux carmins qu'il tenait toujours. Gojyo retint un gémissement de douleur et se retrouve avec un moine suprême lui dévorant cannibalement le cou et déboutonnant son jean.. non pardon: retirant son string, chose que le moine avait ordonné qu'il porte.

Le demi-yokai se laissa entraîner sur le lit, il se laissa même menotter aux barreaux. Il entendit le bruit d'un tiroir que l'on ouvre et celui d'un tissu glissant félinement sur le matelas.

-Sanzo.. Je t'en supplie, arrête..

-Tu n'aimes pas? Personnellement j'adore et c'est mon anniversaire, alors subit et ferme-là!

Et il abattit violemment le fouet sur le dos du prisonnier, le cuir mordant cruellement sa peau, son corps crispé par le coup, et ainsi de suite… Après la vingtaine de coups passée, il ne peut plus se résoudre à retenir des hurlements. Pour le faire taire son bourreau le bâillonna avec la ceinture de sa robe, et changea de tactique: il arrêta les coups de fouet et s'installa à califourchon sur son dos meurtrit.

-Dis-moi Gojyo, est-ce que j'ai besoin de me couper les ongles?

Et sans attendre de signes de vie, il planta ses 10 doigts dans les flancs du métis, il les griffa jusqu'aux fesses et lécha le sang qui coulait des plaies. Mais un bruit étouffé le fit arrêter son activité, Gojyo s'étouffait: faute de pouvoir inspiré librement il avalait carrément la ceinture. Sanzo s'essuya le sang des lèvres sur le drap blanc et le libéra de son bâillonnement.

-Tu vas me tuer! Arrête!

-Urusei..

-Y'en a marre à la fin, tu nous torture tous et on se laisse faire! Tout ça pour ne pas t'abîmer: si je me défendais… une éternité ne suffirait pas pour que tu reconnaisse ta jolie p'tite gueule de nympho!

En réponse à ce monologue, le moine se saisit de son flingue et plaça le canon dans la paume du métis.

-Si tu la ferme cela t'épargnera ce genre de douleur...

Il tira dans la main toujours menottée du tabou, lui trouant 3 tendons qui servaient au bon fonctionnement de 3 doigts.

-…Mais si tu veux continuer c'est d'accord.

Gojyo qui hurlait de douleur n'était pas apte à répondre et regardait terrorisé sa main sanglante, il essaya de la bouger mais les menottes que Sanzo avait bidouillées pour qu'elles soient plus coupantes, s'enfonçaient encore plus profondément dans ses poignets et devaient maintenant pratiquement lui trancher un nerf.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était condamné.

L'ayant remarqué Sanzo voulait vérifier jusqu'où son jouet pourrait tenir et il commença donc à taquiner son membre. Il s'en empara brutalement au début mais s'adoucit avec les va-et-vient, il était d'une infinie douceur par moment, ou plutôt: il se forçait à l'être pour que l'autre s'abandonne totalement.

Et sa marche! Gojyo venait de se cambrer en gémissant de plaisir, il était trempé de sueur et suppliait du mieux qu'il pouvait Sanzo. Mais malheureusement pour lui ce mouvement venait de coincer définitivement les menottes entre les os de ses poignets, il poussa un hurlement. Et Sanzo qui continuait de le perdre…il n'en pouvait plus. Il laissa son corps suivre le mouvement et se cambrer, mais là une terrible douleur lui fit brutalement rouvrir les yeux.

-NOOOOOOOON!

Horrible, pitoyable, effrayant, cruel, honteux, traumatisant…Tous les pires champs lexicaux qui existent peuvent décrire l'état du pauvre Gojyo à cet instant. Pire que son enfance, pire que toute la souffrance du monde réunie.

Sanzo venait de…de le pénétré.. il avait salement mal.. _« mon dieu, si c'est un cauchemar fait que je me réveille! »._ Le pire c'est que.. Ce n'est pas exactement Sanzo lui-même qui est en lui… c'est encore plus dégueulasse: c'est son revolvers qui se trouve enfoncé au maximum dans Gojyo.

-Ne crois pas que je vais me salir avec toi! L'informa le bonze.

Et il éclata de rire, il adorait ça, il jubilait! Il s'amusait comme un petit fou à torturer ce kappa mal léché! Il ne se retenait vraiment pas de rire dans le dos de son attraction. Il en tomba sur le lit, se roula dans les draps et donna des coups de pied au moitié mort à coté de lui, pour atténuer sa crampe au ventre. Et ce n'est pas encore finit..

-Tu seras libre juste après... ça!

Il empoigna violemment son flingue toujours dans l'orifice et commença à le bouger comme un mixer, ne se souciant vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas des pires hurlement qu'il ne pourra jamais entendre dans sa vie. Le propriétaire des cris était dans un état second indéfinissable. On ne va pas s'attarder à faire le compte du niveau de souffrance emmagasiné dans cet homme: il doit bien dépasser les 99.9‰

°°°

Le gentil et chaste haut moine Genjyo Sanzo fut soudain contraint d'arrêter son bizutage. En effet comme les hurlements de Gojyo devaient s'entendre jusqu'à Tenjiku, il est donc tout à fait normal qu'un autre boulet se pointe à la rescousse de son ami.

Merde.. Si seulement il avait pensé à verrouiller cette foutue porte!

Goku se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée: il pleurait…encore! Avant qu'il ne réussisse à sortir un mot Sanzo se leva, non sans s'appuyer sur le tabou au passage de toutes ses forces, il revêtit rapidement son jean et sa robe de moine pardessus qu'il laissa ouverte, mettant en évidence les poisseuses taches de sang qui maculaient son torse d'habitude si imberbe.

Ne regardant toujours pas le saru, il partit sous son lit à la recherche… de sa tronçonneuse favorite! Un dernier modèle, qu'ils'était acheté comme cadeau d'anniversaire dans une boutique « roastbeeftortures » au dernier village à un prix oublié: ce n'était pas son fric donc rien à foutre!

Et comble du bonheur, sa couleur, un magnifique dégradé variant du violet: le manche, et le rouge qui s'étalait jusque sur la lame.

Voyant l'air plus que sadique qui rayonnait sur le visage de son soleil, Goku eu la bonne idée de faire demi-tour malgré lui, il laisserait ainsi le tabou à son triste destin. Soudain il entendit un VROUMVROUUM retentissant juste derrière lui et par maladresse tomba dans tous les escaliers, qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, sur le cul.

-Tu as vu quelque chose de trop choquant pour toi saru…

-Je.. non! Désolé Sanzo! Je n'ai rien vu…c'est pas grave!

-….Et je vais te faire oublier ça.

-Range ça! De toute façon ça a pas l'air assez bon!

-Hein?

Pause. _"De quoi il peut bien causer ce baka?"_

-Ben oui, c'est pas assez comestible pour moi. Je mange de tout mais quand même!

Montée au cerveau. _"Il pensait à la bouffer?"_

-Alors va-t-en avec ta courgette!

Naissance d'une idée perverse. _"Géniiiial!"_

-Et même avec du sel dessus ça ne passerait pas? Demanda innocemment Sanzo.

-Je sais pas.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Et sur cet échange très instructif, Sanzo envoya sa main dans son pantalon, plus précisément sur son sexe encore humide de l'envie qu'il avait eue à voir le tabou. Il ramassa de la semence entre ses doigts et l'étala lentement le long de la lame

-T'inquiètes, avec ça ce sera plus qu ton goût!

Il brandi la tronçonneuse comme une épée face à Goku (ndla: en garde!) et la fit démarrer. Le singe se reçut quelques éclaboussures du liquide visqueux sur le visage, il le goutta pour vérifier les dires du prête.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse!

-Shine!

(Et enfin dans l'histoire des Saiyuki-boys le terme « crève » est appliqué pour de vrai ). Goku détala comme un lapin jusqu'à la foret qui entourait cette auberge paumée et un tabac. Il avait de collé aux basques un Sanzo (ndla: si on peut encore le définir comme ça! XD) en proie à la plus totale des hilarités. Il courrait comme un dément en coupant ça et là une dizaine d'arbres au passage: de quoi pas perdre la main.

* * *

Au royaume céleste, une certaine déesse était aux anges (ndla: si c'est pas déjà le cas) et elle décida d'aider son très cher neveu..le pauvre n'est pas encore assez sadique pour elle.

-Kage Bushin No Jutsu! Cria-t-elle au dessus du las de nénuphars. Cela suffira….

* * *

De retour dans la foret lugubre et isolée, Goku se trouvait bloqué par une troupe de Sanzo, imaginez un Genjyo Sanzo en temps normal: effrayant, rajoutez-lui une tronçonneuse, un air de psychopathe, et enfin placez-le parmi plus de 30 clones.

Le saru était pris au piège.

-La chasse est finie. Déclara Sanzo. Va en enfer, connard! Gueulèrent tous les Sanzo.

Il se jeta sur Goku pendant que le autres resserraient le cercle autour d'eux.

-Bouffe!

Et ceci dit il lui enfonça l'arme dans le bec, en pétant quelques dents au passage. Il la fit démarrer et commença à le charcuter en lui avouant tous ses sentiments.

-Je ne t'ais jamais aimé pauvre guenon,VROUM je t'ais sorti de ton trou à rat car la trinité bouddhique m'y a obligé! FLASH Tu ne penses qu'à bouffer et tu n'as d'intéressant dans la tronche FHSSS tu n'as que du vide intersidéral! T'es chiant!VROUM Et j'ai pas besoin de toi à mes cotés pour me protéger.VRRR Tu fais le fier à savoir te battre mais tu ne sais faire que ça! FLSHH Et encore!

Il arrêta enfin, contemplant son chef-d'œuvre: des petits morceaux rougeâtres étalés tout autour de lui et un bout de tete de la victime laissant entrevoir des boyaux méchamment arrachés à leur intestin.

Sanzo retourna tranquillement à l'auberge et nettoya sa tronçonneuse dans un petit cours d'eau au passage.

Ayant un petit creux après toute cette activité, il alla dans la cuisine de l'auberge.

°°°

-….Gojyo…faim.. horrible.

Il s'arrêta et se cacha derrière la porte entre-ouverte de la cuisine, Sanzo écouta plus attentivement la voix.

-Il va finir par tous nous tuer. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je ne peux même plus le regarder en face après…ce qu'il m'a fait…snif..

Hakkai étouffa un sanglot. Se remémorer cette triste nuit, où il s'était fait violé par le célèbre bonze, n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Comment je pourrais l'arrêter dans sa folie si je m'apitoie sur mon sort! Réfléchis! Réfléchis!

-Kyuu..

-Non Hakuryu, s'il te plait.. va veiller Gojyo, il a besoin d'une présence pour éviter de paniquer.

-Kyu!

Et le petit dragon blanc, prenant son devoir très à coeur, sortit de la cuisine. Ayant de très bons yeux, il aperçut la fine silhouette du moine cachée derrière la porte, il poussa des petits cris pour avertir son maître.

-La ferme! Putain de trou de balle volant!

Ne se souciant plus de se faire remarquer ou non, Sanzo empoigna le dragon avant qu'il ne s'échappe par le cou, il entra dans la cuisine, se saisit de n'importe quoi lui passant sous la main (autrement dit: un bon gros couteau de charcutier) et coupa les cordes vocales de l'animal qui paillait toujours.

Le propriétaire de l'animal hurla à la mort, quand il entendit la giclée de sang remplacer les adorables petits cris de son meilleur compagnon. Et malgré le noir, sa bonne raison lui dit que le meurtrier était le moine Sanzo avec un couteau dans la cuisine.(ndla: non...aucune référence au jeu! )

-Shimata.. Qui est là? Questionne quand même Hakkai, qui espérait vraiment se tromper.

-Omaeo korosu!

-Iie!

Paniquant totalement, le conducteur se mit à courir désespérément autour de la table centrale pour échapper à son violeur. Il finit par s'enfermer dans un placard en contre-bas.

Il attendit, tout en priant que Sanzo pense qu'il soit sorti. Aucun bruit, il s'autorisa donc à trembler chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire en présence du psychopathe. A force de trembloter, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il finit par avoir chaud. Très chaud.

_Hakkai: "C'est pas possible.. Je panique à ce point là?"_

Il allait se décider à sortir mais des chaînes vinrent bloquer la porte de sa planque. Hakkai déglutit difficilement, tâtant la porte, il se rendit compte qu'elle était vitrée.

-Qu'est-ce que..?

-Alors chère victime, es-tu à ton aise?

Hakkai se raidit brusquement, la voix de Sanzo était proche, il devait être juste derrière la vitre. Si seulement il pouvait mieux voir... Et la lumière fut!

-Je ne te conseille pas de projeter de ton aura, cela risquerait de te revenir en pleine tete!

Le prisonnier réalisa enfin qu'il se trouvait dans un four.. mais trop tard. En tapant sur la vitre, il remarqua que Sanzo s'asseyait tranquillement face à lui.

-Bonne bronzette! Lâcha le spectateur.

-Sanzo! Sanzo! Libère-moi! Sanzo!

Mais ledit Sanzo regardait, un sourire sadique pendu aux lèvres, le destin de Cho Hakkai se mettre en route. Le brun finit par se déshabiller dans son four, il avait trop chaud. Il se retenait de parler pour conserver son faible oxygène…jusqu'à l'arrivée de Goku! Le pauvre ignorait totalement que son sauveur se trouvait étalé en miettes dans un coin de la foret.

-Ale? Tu les as toujours?

Le moine qui observait chaque détail de l'ancien humain, reconnut les 2 percings qu'il lui avait fait aux tétons. Hakkai ne répondit pas…ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, non.. Il ne pouvait pas. Son corps se consumait petit à petit, sa peau pelait, il respirait à peine. Il tenta un mouvement du bras, mais sa peau noire et tendue se déchira en suivant la courbe de l'os; le sang coula à flot mais sécha le temps qu'il atteigne la paroi.. Faut dire: avec 280°c. Il y eu un hurlement assourdissant qui retentit sans fin.

Et notre adorable bonze qui bougeait même pas le petit doigt: aider les autres ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il admirait pour la 3è fois en moins d'une journée le passage d'un ami dans l'autre monde.

_Sanzo: "Je devrais feter mon annif plus souvent...c'est sympa en fin de compte"_

-Vous demanderez à Bouddha de m'envoyer une annulation de cette mission par carte postale!

Il ouvrit le four pour voir de plus près le résultat d'un bronzage raté, mais une forte odeur, de putréfaction de chaire cramée, se diffusa dans toute la pièce. Il se sentit soudain nauséeux et la fumée l'enveloppait carrément. Il étouffait et cette senteur d'outre-tombe… kami-sama! Il ne fallait pas que LUI, Genjyo Sanzo, meure!

°°°

Sanzo ouvrit rapidement les yeux, il se trouvait assis dans une chaise,_« voilà le résultat de toutes les conneries que me font ces 3 baka. J'en suis réduit à me passer les nerfs sur eux dans mes rêves! 'Che! kono kuso-yume! »._

Une odeur de brûlé lui monta au nez, le four se trouvant face à lui émettait un drôle de sifflement et la fumée noire qui en sortait ne présageait rien de comestible. Le moine allacouper, s'il se rappelait bien,son gateau.

-Hey! Ça crame. Qui est le con qui ne m'a pas prévenu! Hakkai, viens t'en occuper! Hakkai!

Rien.

-Hakkai?

Il douta.Impossible! Et par simple curiosité il ouvrit prudemment le four.

-Hakkai..…!

_:Owari:_

**Mot de la fin:** Ne perdez pas votre temps à essayer de déchiffrer mon esprit . Je voulais juste faire une fiction que j'aurais aimé lire avant de la faire moi-meme...snif..pas grave auto-satisfaction. Mais c'est moi ou on en voit pas beaucoup des comme ça? affiche une pencarte "perversité sadique au pouvoir!" Espèrons que cela motive X3

chibi review ...de quoi voir le nombre de sadiques qui aprécient!


End file.
